


Matchmaker

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparently Remus Lupin is my conscience telling me study, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Library, I wrote this instead of studying for my midterm, I’m good with having a sexy conscience lol, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Reader is very intelligent, Remus is shy and adorable, Sirius and James are brats, Sirius had a plan all along, Slytherin Reader, matchmaker, my adorable little werewolf, reader figures out Remus is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: James and Sirius join Remus while he studies in the library, though they seem far more interested in studying you than studying transfigurations.





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I whipped this up while I was supposed to be studying for my physics midterm... enjoy ❤️

* * *

“Merlin, she’s gorgeous.” Sirius purred, staring at you from across the library. 

 

“Yeah, but she’s got nothing on Evans.” James countered, his attention drifting to Lily a few meters away. 

 

“Is that the only reason you two come with me to the library?” Remus asked, with annoyance lacing his voice as he thumbed through his transfigurations book, trying to study. 

 

“Come on, Moony, what do you think of Y/N?” Sirius moved from his place next to James on top of the table, and dropped into the seat next to Remus, who sighed.

 

“I think she’s a beautiful, intelligent Slytherin prefect that has every guy in Hogwarts drooling over her, but she puts her studies first, like you two should be doing... Mcgonagall blatantly said that this exam would be one of the hardest ones she’s ever given us.” Remus scolded. 

 

Sirius looked up to James and over to you, before looking to Remus. “I’m gonna go talk to her.” Remus watched in slight jealously as Sirius confidently strolled over to you, taking the seat beside you and giving you his trademark smile that no girl could resist. “Hey, Y/N.”

 

“Hi, Sirius... how are you?” You smiled politely, unphased by his charms.

 

“I’m good... I was wondering, Love, would you wanna go on a date with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

 

“Oh, um, I’m really sorry, Sirius, but... I can’t. Please don’t think I’m being rude, I just— I don’t wanna lead you on... I sort of have my heart set on a different marauder.” You blushed. 

 

Remus saw your blushing and shy smile, misunderstanding it to mean that you had taken Sirius up on his proposal of a date. Over at your table, Sirius looked back, his eyes flicking to the two other boys and back to you, “James?”

 

“Remus, actually.”

 

Sirius lit up at your admission, “You fancy Remus? That’s brilliant!”

 

“Shhh!” Madam Pince violently hushed him, and you gave her a timid wave.

 

“Sorry, Madam Pince... Yes, I do fancy Remus... but please don’t tell him, I don’t really think he likes me.”

 

“Are you mental, Love? Remus adores you, he says you’re gorgeous and intelligent... I’ll send him over.”

 

“No- no, Sirius, wait.” You pleaded, only to be ignored as he practically bounced back over to his friends. You felt a twinge of horror, electing to bury your face in your textbook rather than watch the trainwreck that was destined to unfold.

 

At the table, Sirius dropped back down next to Remus who looked over at his friend’s beaming smile and scoffed, “I take it you have a date this weekend, Padfoot.”

 

“No, I don’t, but you might.”

 

“What?”

 

“Y/N L/N just turned me down because, quote, ‘I sort of have my heart set on a different marauder’... and she didn’t mean James or Peter.” He grinned, nudging Remus from his chair. “Go ask her out, mate.”

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“I am Sirius, Sirius Black.” 

 

“Very clever, Padfoot... You have to be joking, I can’t ask her out.”

 

“Why not?” James snorted.

 

“Because, she’s a beautiful and talented witch with a bright future and I’m a monster.”

 

“You’re not a monster, you just have a furry little problem, now either get up and talk to her or I’ll scream across the library that you love her.” 

 

Remus pondered for a moment until he realized that his friends wouldn’t let him off the hook, “Dammit, James.” He pushed himself off the desk and out of his chair, making his way over to you with his heart pounding out of his chest. You thanked Merlin that your hair was hanging in front of your face as you nervously watched a pair of dark shoes approach, clenching your eyes shut in embarrassment until you heard a throat clear above you.

 

Your head shot up and you looked right into Remus Lupin’s breathtaking eyes, “Um, hi, Remus.” You blushed, offering him the seat that Sirius had just occupied with a silent wave of your hand. He sat down and sighed,

 

“I’m really sorry to bother you while you’re studying, but Sirius, he just told me what you said- we’ll, at least what he said you said, and I- um, well, is it true.” He stuttered.

 

You deflated, “He told you I have a crush on you didn’t he... I’m really sorry, Remus, I know you don’t like me, so I was hoping Sirius wouldn’t—“

 

“You think I don’t like you?” He chuckled, an amused smile gracing his face. “I’m completely infatuated with you, seeing you blushing and smiling for Sirius nearly drove me mad.” Remus confessed before he could stop himself and you felt excitement bubble up inside, only to have it crushed by his, now defeated looking, expression. “I- I’m afraid I can’t date you though, it’s... it’s complicated.”

 

You glanced around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in to whisper to him. “If this is about your condition, I know.”

 

Fear flooded his features and you placed your hand over his when you felt that he might try to flee. “How do you-“

 

“I just paid attention to the signs: Your scars, you being sick every time it’s near a full moon, you disappearing for a day or two and coming back looking like you could collapse any second... I didn’t mean to figure it out, I just sort of did.” 

 

“And you aren’t scared of me?”

 

You giggled, “No, not at all. My uncle is afflicted with lycanthropy, he was attacked when he and my father were teens. I come from a long line of great potions masters though, so my father brews him wolfsbane potion every full moon... I could get you some if you’d like, or brew you some myself. He taught me how.” You blushed.

 

“You... you’re...” Remus stuttered, shocked that you had become even more perfect than you were five minutes ago. “You’re the most amazing woman, and  kindest Slytherin I’ve ever met.”

 

“Thanks, although I do think we get a bad reputation... oh, and please don’t think that my offer was an ‘only if you date me’ offer, my potion offer still stands even if you just wanna be friends.”

 

“Thank you... I would, uh- I would like to go on a date with you, if you want to.”

 

You lit up, “I’d love too, just tell me when and I’ll meet you.”

 

“This saturday? I’ll take you for butterbeers, and we can meet by the entrance to the great hall.”

 

“That sounds perfect.” You smiled, gathering your books up and shoving them into your bag, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. “See you there, Handsome.” You walked toward the library exit with an extra bounce in your step and as you passed the other marauders, you beamed at one in particular, “Thanks, Sirius, I owe you one.”

 

“You can help me pass my potions exam... especially since I’m gonna fail my transfigurations one.” He called after you, muttering the second part to James.


End file.
